Mutated
by PoisonRoseTMNT
Summary: This is TMNT 2012 humans. He has been mutated into a snake just likeKarai and he disappears and it is up to his other brothers to find him and turn him back to normal.
1. The Mutation

**Mutated**

The turtles were at the Foot Headquarters fighting the Shredder and were doing a good job until one of the Foot bots wrap this thing around Leo's ankle and he fell on the ground.

"Donnie, help I can't get up!" shouts Leo

Donnie runs toward Leo and kneels on the ground and examines it. It was bleeding and you could see the bone.

"Oh my god, we need to get out of here!"

Donnie helps Leo up and were hopping on his other leg. Mikey and Raph were fighting Bebop and Rocksteady who has retro-mutagen in their hands and they throw it at Mikey who dodges it, but in the end it hits Leo instead

Leo falls and starts to change and Donnie covers him with a blanket thinking he would turn back to a normal turtle or maybe a human. There was movement and everyone was watching it, until the movement stopped. Donnie saw a human hand and then a head.

The boy had black hair and he grabs the blanket and shivers. Donnie realizes that this boy was his older brother as a human.

Raph walks toward the boy and puts a hand on his shoulder and the boy looks at him with his dark blue eyes

"R-R-Raph…" Leo shivers and continues to hug the blanket around him.

"Hey, Big Brother." says Raph

"Ugh…" groans Leo

Raph looks at Leo's ankle and his eyes widened when seeing the wound which showed the bone. His brother was bare foot and wounded

"Here, Raph tie this around his ankle." says Donnie who hands him a bandage. Raph ties it around Leo's ankle and picks him up bridal style. Leo continues to shiver from the cold

"Come on guys, let's go!"

They leave with a shivering human brother in Raph's arm.

They go into the shell raiser and Donnie takes a look at Leo's ankle which the wound was very deep

"I need to put medicine on it, okay Leo."

Leo nods weakly

Donnie re-wraps the bandage around Leo's ankle and let's Leo sleep with his head on his shoulder. Donnie smiles at his now human brother sleeping peacefully.

"I don't get how he turned into a human Donnie." says Mikey

"Well, I made the retro mutagen out of April's DNA which was part human and mutant but since Leo was already a mutant the human part must have affected it and turn him into a human."

The other two nod. Once they got back to the lair, Donnie carries his human brother to the lab and run a diagnostic on Leo and found out that he was right

Leo continues to shiver but Raph keeps him warm by putting an arm around him

"It's all right Leo, it's all over." says Raph

Leo stops shivering and he looks at Raph with his dark blue eyes. Donnie tells Leo that the wound has to heal so he had to stitch it up.

Donnie takes off the bandage and starts to stitch up the wound and Leo winces at the pain. Donnie then gently puts medicine on the stitches so that it would close up and heal properly.

They let their older brother rest and went out of the lab

"I tested Leo's blood and it is completely human."

"So, now what?" ask Mikey

"We should let Leo rest." says Donnie

**3 weeks later**

The ninjas were on a mission with April, Casey, and Master Splinter. They were on mission to save Karai from the Shredder. Leo was wearing a ninja outfit.

They were sneaking into the Foot HQ and they saw a huge batch of mutagen and Karai who was locked in a cage and was hanged over the batch of mutagen.

"Karai!" says Leo

"Leo!" says Karai

Leo leapt and tried to free Karai from the cage but Shredder cuts the chain and both scream as they both fell into the batch of mutagen

"Leo!' screamed his brothers

"Miwa and Leonardo!" says Master Splinter

Bubbling comes from the batch of mutagen and something or someone comes out of the mutagen

It was a snake that had snake heads for hands and is silver and purple.

"Miwa!" says Master Splinter

Then something else came out of the batch of mutagen. It was another snake with snake heads for hands and has silver and blue scales. The snake looks at the three turtles with its green snake eyes and hisses at them. The snake grabs Donnie with its tail and squeezes him

"L-L-L-Leo?" gasps Donnie

The snake stops squeezing Donnie as Donnie says his name. He looks at Donnie then at the others and lets go of Donnie

He turns to Shredder and hisses at him. Leo turns to Karai and they both mod before slithering away

"Leo, Karai, come back!" says Mikey

The others decided to retreat back.

Meanwhile

The two snakes have escaped the clutches from the Shredder. When they escaped into the open world they were able to turn back into human form except for the green snake eyes, the snake fangs, and tongue

"Great, I am now a mutant…" murmurs Karai

"Well, technically I was also a mutant so…"

Karai smiles at the mutant boy. The smile is replace with a frown when they both hear a noise and they turn their head around and hiss

That is when Tiger Claw grabs the two teens and lock them up. The two turn back into mutant snakes and hiss at him

"What are we going to them?" ask Tiger Claw

"We are going to control them with a mind control substance."


	2. Mind Control

**Mutated**

The two snakes hiss at the Shredder and attack the glass that holds them from attacking the Shredder.

"Stockman, have you made the retro mutagen?"

"Yezzzz Masterzzz." says Baxter Stockman

"Good, now give it to them."

Baxter Stockman pushes the button that moves the glass up and he grabs the two snakes and injects the retro mutagen in them and they turn back into human.

Leo groans and grabs his head. Baxter Stockman grabs Leo and straps him down his table.

"LET HIM GO!" shouts Karai who pounds on the glass. She couldn't stand seeing her brother hurt.

Leo struggles. Baxter Stockman takes out a worm that has the mind control syrum and puts it near Leo's ear which goes to Leo's brain and Leo screams

"What did you do to him?" demands Karai who pounds on the glass hard

"Did it work?" ask Shredder

"Yezzzz Master, he is now under your complete control." says Baxter Stockman

He lets the bind on the table go and Leo falls forward on his hands on the ground. Leo gets up from the ground and opens his eyes that were no longer dark blue but were dark green like snake eyes.

"I have put some of snake DNA so now he has the DNA of his snake self Master…."

"Hmm… good… Leonardo attack Tiger Claw."

Leo eyes the mutant tiger with his green snake eyes and ran up to Tiger Claw and face kicks him. He takes out his katana blades and put it near his neck.

"Stop…"

Leo growls and hesitates at first but then puts his katana blades back.

"Good, from now on this is your home and not with those pesky turtles…"

Leo doesn't say anything but he eyes Karai with those green snake like eyes

"Leo, snap out of it!" says Karai

Leo doesn't say anything but turns back to Shredder

"Since this is your new home, I am your new father and master, am I clear?"

Leo nods

"Now, for the true test of loyalty, finish your brothers and Master off you hear, my son?"

"Yes, Father…" says Leo

"Good…"

Leo smiles evilly

Karai continues to pound on the glass. Leo turns to her and smiles at her

"Don't do this Leo!"

"Oh sister, I will do this."

He walks away smiling evilly.

Meanwhile, Donnie and the others were trying to find their missing mutated brother. They were in the shell raiser driving everywhere trying to find Leo.

Leo was standing on the roof top watching them with a bunch of Foot bots at his command.

"Wait for it…" says Leo

The others were still driving and looking everywhere until they decided to stop and go back.

Leo smiles evilly and then says

"Now…"

The Foot Bots jump down and started to attack the turtles.

"Ambush!" says Raph

They easily took out the Foot bots

"Didn't your Master told you to never mess with us?" ask Raph

"Have you been told not to be so arrogant Raphael?" a new voice says

They turn to see someone very familiar smiling evilly at them

"Leo, how have you turned back to normal?" ask Donnie

"Why do you want to know so bad?" he ask coldly

"Because we care about you…." says Mikey

"Sure…" he says sarcastically

"Leo let's go back to the lair and tell Master Splinter." says Donnie happily

But that is when they notice the green snake eyes.

"Leo, are you…"

Leo runs up and attacks Donnie

"Leo what the heck?"

"Father wants me to finish you guys off."

"What, Shredder is not your father."

Leo runs up and kicks Raph and then catches him. Raph looks at his brother's snake eyes. He hisses at him and his snake tongue comes out. He shows his fangs

He takes his hand which transforms into a snake hand and it hisses at Raph. Raph kicks his brother off of him.

Leo's hand turn back into a human hand

"I will finish you off next time."

He runs off

"What is up with that Donnie?"

"I think, Leo is being mind control by the Shredder." says Donnie

"What are we going to do?" says Mikey

"we are going to help Leo get through this mind control." says Raph


	3. Wattpad

Hey guys, I hope you realize that I don't use Fanfiction anymore and now, I use Wattpad. I may transfer all of my books here over to Wattpad. Sorry if you enjoyed my books here... It's just... I don't use it anymore and I prefer Wattpad. I hope you understand


End file.
